Wrong Turns
by dramionejelsa
Summary: "I told you we had to head northwest. "The black haired girl exclaimed as she pointed at the map furiously. The other dark haired boy growled, "and we would be heading in the wrong direction, it's northeast!" The Teen titans grew up and headed in different directions. Two unexpected visitors forced their paths to cross once more. But is is for good or for bad?
1. Chapter 1

"I told you we had to head northwest. "

The black haired girl, no older than 7 exclaimed as she pointed at the map furiously.

The other dark haired boy, who looked around the same age as his sister growled, "and we would be heading in the wrong direction, it's northeast!"

The dark haired girl fumed as the boy continued, "besides, I'm older than you! You should listen to me!"

"Only by 3 minutes!"The girl exclaimed, "X'hal! You are so wrong, you klorbag!"

"Oh yeah?"the boy snickered, "wanna battle this out?"

"Bring it!"the girl exclaimed.

Both teens shot out of the wrecked spaceship as they began to attack each other. They flew into the air and attacked each other with either kicks or punches, sending each other crashing into the ground. "Just admit that you're wrong!"The boy yelled as he put the girl in a headlock.  
The girl shrieked, "if it wasn't for you, we'd be at Aunt Raven and Uncle Beastboy's house by now! I won't apologize!"

Suddenly a nightarang glided and exploded into ropes, tying the teens together, causing them to collide to the ground.

A man with a blue bird sprawled across his chest went up to the teens. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?"The man stated.  
The boy snickered upon seeing the man, "it's none of your business." He then pushed his arms outwards, causing the ropes to break. Nightwing's eye widened as he took a more careful stance.

The girl stood up next to the boy,pulling the boy back, "Aa'ron, don't, perhaps he can help us with the directions."  
The boy, Aa'ron, frowned, "I don't trust him."  
"Good to know that we are on the same page then."Nightwing replied.  
The girl frowned at her brother and stood closer to NIghtwing, "Sir…"  
"Nightwing." the man replied.  
"Nightwing, my name is Ma'ri, and we got lost on our way to our relative's house." the little girl beamed at Nightwing, hoping he would help.  
Nightwing raised his eyebrows as he studied the kids, "you're not from this planet, who is your relative?"  
"Ma'ri, I told you he couldn't help."Aa'ron pulled his sister back as he glared at Nightwing.  
Ma'ri frowned as she freed her arm from Aaron and replied to Nightwing, "not by blood, but they are someone very dear to our mother, and we wish to visit them."  
Ma'ri continued, "Please, we do not mean any harm."

Nightwing studied the girl for a while, a sense of nostalgia rushing towards him, but he couldn't recall what it is.  
"I can not help you this blindly."Nightwing finally replied, "you two have to state where you have come from."  
"Oh, we're from-"Ma'ri started, but was cut off by Aa'ron, "Naramat."  
Nightwing raised his eyebrows, "I've never heard of such a planet before."  
"We're from the 25th galaxy to the left"Aa'ron replied, "we had a long journey and I'm extremely tired and pissed off right now, so if you are going to help, do it now." "Aa'ron!"Ma'ri exclaimed as she slapped her brother's head, "how could you be this rude! Mother would surely be of the enraged if she knew!"  
Aa'ron rolled his eyes.

Nightwing studied the teens before sighing, "fine, where are you two heading?"  
"Jump city." The name itself had Nightwing's heart skip a beat.  
He quickly hid his discomfort and replied, "you two just passed it, it's 5 miles to the south."

The teens in front of him erupted into a fight again.  
"I told you we passed it!"Ma'ri exclaimed, "But no! You are the arrogance and had to do the assuming of yourself and didn't listen to me!"  
"My fault?"Aa'ron exclaimed, "if it hadn't been you nagging in my ear the entire trip here, we wouldn't have crashed! Besides you thought it was to the northwest!"  
"you insolent prick!"Ma'ri yelled as she lunged at her brother.

Nightwing was quick enough to pull them apart, "I don't think your space ship can take you there."

"Oh!"Ma'ri turned and smiled at Rightwing, a complete different look from the ones she had just sent her brother, "it is quite the alright! Our people have been gifted with the ability to fly, 5 miles wouldn't be too far away."  
"Speak for yourself."Aa'ron rolled his eyes, "I'm too tired from fighting with you to fly."

"Look,"Nightwing spoke up, "I don't trust the two of you to make it to Jump city without wreaking havoc along the way."  
Both teens huffed at each other.  
Rightwing continued, "I have to get to Metropolis for a short gathering later, and I can take you two straight to Jump city afterwards."  
"Glorious!"Mari beamed as she floated up into the air, "you are very nice, Mr. Nightwing!"  
Aa'ron frowned, "what gathering? Can't you just take us to Jump first, or let us go by ourselves?"  
Ma'ri shot her brother a glare, "Aa'ron! Do stop being the rude!"  
Aa'ron huffed once more.

"I already told you," Nightwing crossed his arms, "I don't trust you two to not fight. And it's a business gathering."  
"Business gathering?"Aa'ron asked coldly, "like a superhero gathering at the Watch tower?"  
Nightwing's eyes widened at the boy, "who told you this much?"  
"We hear things from our planet, things about the Justice League."Aa'ron shrugged.

Nightwing nodded, accepting Aa'ron's excuse.

Aa'ron frowned as he stood up, "well, I'm not going."

"And you don't have a say."Nightwing stated.

~  
Aa'ron glared at Nightwing as he sat on the nightglider. "Come on Aa'ri,"Ma'ri beamed, "don't be the long faced. The gathering sounds exciting."  
Aa'ron rolled his eyes at Ma'ri.  
Nightwing started the plane and set it on auto mode before turning to the kids, "so, how did you two learn to speak English?"  
"We have a teacher back home."Aa'ron replied indifferently, "it wasn't that difficult."  
"Indeed!"Mari nodded enthusiastically at the thought of sharing her people's culture and daily life, "our people can learn languages extremely quick!"  
"So why aren't your parents here with you?"Nightwing asked.  
Aa'ron looked at him icily, "this is none of your business."  
"It does, if two aliens are wandering in Earth."Nightwing replied as he crossed his arms.  
Aa'ron gritted his teeth, "fine, we were here because we wanted to prove that we could travel by ourselves. People back home will finally no longer view us as children after we return back home from this journey."  
"You're barely 5 are you?"Nightwing chuckled.  
Aa'ron frowned, "We're 7!We're not babies!"  
Ma'ri nodded,"Our people are taught to be independent from a young age."  
"At seven?"Nightwing asked.  
Ma'ri smiled, "it's never too early to be independent! Besides, our mother is extremely busy."

Nightwing nodded, "so how long have you been traveling?"  
"For quite some time."Aa'ron replied, "do you have food-"  
Aaron's eyes lit up as he saw the box of pizza lying on the seat next to Nightwing.  
Ma'ri seemed to have noticed it to and flew over to the box, "is that the pizza?"  
Nightwing chuckled at the sight of both children staring at the pizza in awe.  
"May we have a slice?"Ma'ri asked, never letting her eyes leave the pizza.  
Nightwing nodded at the kids, "it's cold though."

The twins quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and munched on it happily. Nightwing couldn't help but smile, the two of the them seemed absolutely starved.  
"This is the glorious!"Ma'ri exclaimed with her eyes wide. Aa'ron seemed to agree as he quickly devoured his slice.

Nightwing checked the monitor before announcing,"We're landing, get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or any of the DC characters!**

"Nightwing!"Superman smiled as he greeted him as he entered the room where most of the super heroes had been gathered.  
Superman looked at the children behind Nightwing, "and these are?"

"Aa'ron and Ma'ri, the two of them are here to visit their relatives, but their spaceship crashed."

"Ah! Nice to meet you two then."Superman smiled warmly at them.

"It is the nice to meet you too mr…"Ma'ri trailed off.

Superman chuckled, "Superman."

"Hey Wings!"KidFlash smiled as he stopped in front of them, "it's been a long-Who are these squirts?"

"I'm not a squirt! You traffic cone!"Aa'ron spat angrily. KidFlash laughed as he ruffled Aa'ron's hair, "I like this one!"

"Stop it!"Aa'ron growled emitting more laughs from the superheroes.

Ma'ri giggled as she floated up into the air, "don't mind him, he is simply doing the throwing of the fit." KidFlash stiffened a bit at Ma'ri's choice of wording before quickly hiding his discomfort and threw a worried glance at his friend. Ma'ri was giggling so hard that she didn't realize that someone's behind her until she bumped into the figure,causing her to tumble to the ground.

Batman studied Ma'ri carefully as she quickly mumbled an apology and scrambled backwards as Aa'ron instinctively got into a protective stance in front of his sister.

"Ma'ri, Aa'ron,"Superman chuckled trying to ease the tension, "this is Batman."

Aa'ron nodded stiffly as he studied batman carefully.

TT

"Hi?"Ma'ri said timidly, "uh…Mr. Batman? I'm Ma'ri?"

Batman looked at her coldly before turning around, his cape swishing in process.

"Hey!You jerk!"Aa'ron growled, "she said hi, is it too hard to even reply?"

KidFlash quickly pulled Aa'ron back from trying to lunge at Batman. Batman turned and studied Aa'ron for a while before turning around to greet Nightwing, "it is impulsive of you to bring them to the watch tower."

"Nightwing!"a yell interrupted them.

Nightwing turned to look at a girl in wheelchair, "Babs!"

"Baby,who are these?"Babs asked as she looked at Aa'ron and Ma'ri.

Aa'ron instinctively shielded Ma'ri again as he glared at the duo in front of them.

"Oh,"Nightwing smiled as he encircled Oracle, "these are-"

"None of your business."Aa'ron growled.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Aa'ron and Mari, anyway they are heading to Jump, but their ship crashed, so I offered them a lift."

"To Jump?"Cyborg asked as he approached them.

"Cyborg!"Nightwing smiled as he looked at his former teammate,"it's been a while."

Cyborg smiled, "I could give you guys a lift, I'm heading back there anyway."

"If it's no problem, then we will ride with you."Nightwing smiled.

Oracle beamed, "I'm riding along too!"

Aa'ron's face sank, it went on unnoticed by almost everyone.

TT

The atmosphere of the gathering was light, almost everyone was involved in a small talk. Ma'ri was in awe listening to some of the undersea tales Aquaman had to share when Aa'ron tugged on her elbow. She quickly followed her twin who seemed to be slightly brooding.

"Aa'ron?"Ma'ri asked as she caught up with him and tugged on his arm, "where are we going?"

Aa'ron looked around cautiously before pulling Ma'ri down the corridors and answered, "I'm not going to travel with… them."

Ma'ri scrunched her eyebrows together and pulled Aa'ron to a stop before asking,"Why-"

Aa'ron swirled around to face her, stopping the words that had formed on her tongue. Sometimes no words need to be used between twins, a look is all it takes for them to understand each other.

Ma'ri nodded as they resumed their pace, "so how are we going to get to Aunt Raven's?"

Aa'ron made another left turn before entering the parking space they had arrived. He looked around cautiously once more before pressing on a few buttons on his watch, a voice emitted from the watch, "Nightwing JL 07." A tiny screen appeared and replied, "voice recognised." and a key board appeared. A'aron brought his watch closer to the pad and began to type furious on it. Soon, the door swung open to reveal a row of vehicles.

Aa'ron smirked as he turned around to face his sister,"We borrow one of them."

"Borrow one of them?"Ma'ri exclaimed, "what if they find out?"

"We'll be long gone by then."Aa'ron replied as he climbed onto the Nightglider. Ma'ri sighed as she followed her brother. A'ron quickly dissembled the recognition systems in the Nightglider while Ma'ri tried to dissemble the locator system and set a destination.

A location lit up on the map.

"That's too far from Aunt Raven's."Aa'ron spoke up.

Ma'ri replied, "they'll find our location sooner or later. I'm setting our destination outside of Jump then I'll set it to fly off in another direction. We can fly the rest of the way to Aunt Raven's. That should leave them on a wild"

TT

Nightwing nodded at what KidFlash was saying, but not really hearing a word. He was brought out of his daze when Cyborg nudged him,"Where are the kids?"Nightwing shrugged, "probably running around somewhere." He frowned at his lack of attention, he was usually aware of his surroundings. He turned to face the others, "Have any of you seen them?"

"No."KidFlash replied as he reappeared next to them, having scanned the tower, "But…Boss… your Nightglider's gone."

"That squirt!"Nightwing growled as he whipped out his tracking device.

Oracle's eyes widened,"They managed to disarm the alarm system?"

"Are you sure they were just harmless kids you happen to run into?"Cyborg asked as he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Batman scowled, "Run an analysis through the country, find out where they went."

"I thought you said they were heading for Jump?"KidFlash asked, "shouldn't we check there first?"

"You can head to Jump first,"Batman nodded and turned to the Oracle, "Oracle, run a thorough analysis on them."

TT

"Why don't you like them?"Ma'ri asked as they landed the Nightglider. The trip was a lot shorter than the had anticipated.

Aa'ron looked forward coldly, "they just don't sit well with me."

Ma'ri bit back her questions as she set the Nightglider to fly off in another direction towards some place called Bludhaven before following her brother, "did you at least remember how to get to Aunt Raven's?"

"Why would I do that when I already know you have it memorised." Aa'ron smiled cheekily, earning a huff from Ma'ri.

TT

"Nothing?"Batman asked as he eyes thinned into slits, "nothing at all?"

"It's like there's a shield on their traces."Oracle frowned, "I can't dig out anything."

"How about Naramat?"Batman asked, "anything on the planet?"

"It's about 25 galaxy away as they had mentioned,"Oracle frowned, "it seems impossible for them to have reach Earth by themselves."

"So they must have outside help."Batman frowned.

Oracle nodded, "seems that way."

Batman stared at the paused screen of the twins for a while before speaking up, "Try...Tamaran."

TT

KidFlash, Cyborg and Nightwing were riding in Cyborg's plane when the tracking devise that signalled where the Nightglider is lit up. KidFlash asked, "Bludhaven? I thought they were heading to Jump."

"You wanna head there?"Cyborg asked as he turned to face Nightwing.

Nightwing frowned at the flashing light on the screen, "no, keep going."

"Can we stop by at Raven's?"KidFlash asked as he munched on a bag of chips that Cyborg had stored, earning a glare from the man, "Jinx told me to pick her up at 5."

Cyborg scowled at him, "You know we are trying to find the kids, not making pit stops for you. You can always get there by yourself."

"Come on, it won't take up too much time."KidFlash said, "Besides, we can ask them if they happen to see anything."

"We should stop by the Titans Tower first."Nightwing glared at the two of them, "they should have some information."

TT

The bell rang, stopping Raven from pouring her tea.

"I got it, Rae" Beastboy called out as he head towards the door. The door swung open to reveal two teens, well, children.

"Who are-"Beastboy started, but was immediately tackled onto the ground.

"Uncle Beastboy!"

"What-"Raven appeared in the doorway, only to be tackled by two flying children, "Aunt Raven!"

Beastboy's eyes widened as he took in the familiar scent, "Starfire?"

Raven looked at the children floating in front of her, "you…you're Starfire's children?"

The children nodded in union.

"We've heard so much about you!"Ma'ri beamed, "about your powers and how you brought down bad guys."She turned to Beastboy, "She also talked about how Uncle Beastboy could turn into all kinds of different animals! And how good he is at video games!"

Raven stared at them tearily.

Ma'ri and Aa'ron looked at her worriedly, "Aunt Raven?" Raven suddenly engulfed them in a tight hug.

TT

"What's you name again?"Beastboy asked as he bounced Ma'ri in his lap.

Ma'ri giggled, "I'm Ma'ri, which means Nightstar."

"I'm Aa'ron."Aa'ron smiled, "which means Nightfire."

"So, where's Star?"Beastboy asked as he ruffled Aa'ron's dark hair.

Aa'ron looked away, "mom had some things to attend to, so she couldn't join us."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Meaning she doesn't know?"

Aa'ron and Ma'ri looked away from Raven's glare.

"Why?"Raven asked.

Ma'ri looked down, "we wanted to visit her second home, but she never would have let us come if we asked."

"What do you mean?"Beastboy asked.

Aa'ron looked down, "because, it holds too much memory." He looked up at Beastly with determined eyes. Beastboy's eyes widened in shock at the familiar determined face he had seen years ago. A new scent waved up to his nose, "you're..." Starfire left so suddenly after the fallout between her and Nightwing that no one got to know what had happened to her. Looking into the eyes of Aa'ron, he suddenly understood why his features so unlike Starfire's looked so familiar, he turned to look at Ma'ri. After almost 10 years of wondering, they had finally found the answer, which was right in front of them. He shared a look with Raven, who nodded at his assumptions.

Abruptly, the doorbell rang, startling all four of them.

Aa'ron quickly held Raven's hands, "please! Please! Don't let them know that we're here."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows as Aa'ron added, "especially him."

 **Let me know if you guys liked it or what parts you would like to see more of later on~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys liked this!Do comment below to let me know what you think of it~~:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters or DC characters!**

"Yo! BB!?"KidFlash exclaimed as he entered the house. "Where's Jinx?"

"She left about an hour ago."Raven replied, "said something about you and not being on time."

KdFlash's eyes widened, "it's six?"

"More like 7 dude." Beastboy laughed.

Cyborg chuckled as he entered the room, "Jinx is so going to fry your ass, man."

Beastboy's eyes widened as he rushed forward to hug Cyborg. Cyborg beamed as he hugged his friend "BB!"

"Man!What are you doing here?"Beastboy smiled as he looked at his friends.

Nightwing replied as he entered the room, "we are looking for some people, and we were hoping you guys would have some info."

"So cold, man,"Beastboy shook his head, "and I thought you guys just missed us."

"Well I certainly don't miss your fridge."KidFlash scowled, "nothing with meat in it."

"How are you doing Raven?"Cyborg smiled as he looked at Raven, "not easy keeping this devil in check huh?"

Raven shrugged, "I'm a demoness, used to it."

"So, have you seen two kids enter Jump with the Nightglider?"Cyborg asked directing the conversation back on topic.

Beastboy's eyes widened, he quickly steeled his eyes, "no." "You sure?"Nightwing asked, as his eyes steeled.

Raven replied coldly, "are you doubting us?"

"Not doubting, just questioning."Nightwing drawled.

Beastboy raised his eyebrows, "more like interrogating."

"So what if I am."Nightwing raised his eyebrows as he suddenly threw to stick bombs at Raven and Beastboy.

Cyborg and KidFlash exclaimed, "what are you doing?" Nightwing looked to the side as if waiting for something. Then, as if on cue, a blue beam forced NIghtwing, Cyborg and KidFlash away. Another green beam freed Raven and Beastboy from the black blob. Everyone froze in the room.

"You Monster!"Ma'ri yelled as her eyes lit up in green, "they are your friends! You are not the worthy to be called their friend for daring to do this to them!"

"Sta…Starfire?"Nighting stuttered as he stepped forward towards Ma'ri.

Aa'ron fired a blue starbolt forcing Nightwing backwards, "stay away from her!"

"Who are you?"Nightwing growled as he dodged Aa'ron's attack, "you are not from Namerat are you?"

A black net suddenly appeared trapping the twins under it."No, they're not."Batman appeared, "They're from Tameran."

TT

A light focused on the twins bounded to the plastic chairs.

"State your true purpose for coming here."Batman said monotonously as he looked at the twins.

Aa'ron spat, "We're not telling you anything."

"Watch it!"Oracle scolded as she slammed some documents onto the table,"Show some respect!"

"I'm not saying anything."Aa'ron repeated as he glared at the crowd in front of him.

"You've left me with no other choice."Batman replied as he focused his bat glare at them, intending to interrogate them all night to get his answers.

Oracle looked at the twins who are both sitting on a plastic chair in front of them, "Isn't it safer to keep them to a kryptonite chair?"

"They're just children."Martian Manhunter frowned.

Nightwing rushed into the interrogating room, "what do you mean that they're from Tameran?"

"We ran our analysis on their DNA." Batman replied, "their DNA matches the Tameranian components."

Suddenly a black bird appeared in the room, "How could you interrogate them like this? They're just children!"

"But are aliens that managed to steal a spaceship under all of our noses."Batman replied coldly, "I take no chances." Superman frowned, "at least give them some time to rest, it's way past midnight."

TT

After everyone had decided to leave the interrogation room, Nightwing decided to step inside. The twins were now bounded to a kryotonite chair that reduces their powers.

"What are you here for?"Aa'ron asked coldly upon noticing the man.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, "you're from Tameran." "So?"Aa'ron asked.

Nightwing questioned, "why did you lie?"

"I don't trust you."Aa'ron replied.

Nightwing scrunched his eyebrows, somehow, Aa'ron's words made him uncomfortable.

"Do you know Kori-"

"Don't!"Aa'ron yelled, "don't you dare sully her name with you lips."

Nightwing raised his eyebrows. Aa'ron continued, "You don't deserve to call the royal empress by her name!"

Nightwing's eyes widened before composing his face.

Aa'ron coughed, "get Ma'ri out of here, she is no use to you people."

TT

"They said they were visiting relatives."Cyborg frowned as he looked at Raven and Beastboy, "so why did they turn up at your place?"

KidFlash raised his eyebrows, "You know them?"

"We are not the only ones that do."Raven replied.

"What do you mean?"Cyborg frowned as he turned to look at the kids behind the screen.

Oracle frowned, "They are criminals, if you know them, then you two are under inspection."

"Criminals?"Beastboy yelled, "they weren't doing any harm to our city!"

"They stole a ship from the Watch Tower, who knows what else they could do!"Oracle exclaimed, "more reason why we should take careful measures regarding them."

She then waved a file at them, "They've done so much more than just stealing a ship. They were attacked by a small gordanian troop on the way here, but they managed not only to escape from them, but destroy them."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Oracle continued, "we should get rid of them before its too late."

"they're just children."Beastboy frowned.

Oracle replied coldly, "they will grow up and be teens soon, it's better if we see to them as a problem now."

"But yet you speak of them as pests."Raven glared at the woman in front of her.

Oracle smirked, "is it not the truth?"

Beastboy's growled and launched forward, "you!"

Cyborg and KidFlash quickly held him back. But Beastboy managed to rip off the file Oracle was holding, leaving it scattered on the floor. After cooling Beastboy down, Cyborg bent to pick up the files. He froze as he picked up the last piece of paper.

"andr?"Cyborg asked as his head snapped up, "they're the royal prince and princess of Tameran?"

"Royal?"KidFlash asked, "but that would mean that Starfire-" "is their mother."Raven finished.

Cyborg gasped, he quickly marched over to the door.

Oracle exclaimed,"You can't deny that they are still criminals." "Shouldn't we be more ashamed of letting two kids stealing from us?"Cyborg snapped, "nothing is taking away any part left of our little sister."

Cyborg marched into the room to see Nightwing and Aa'ron glaring at each other. The similar determined glare in each others eyes stunned Cyborg to the ground. "Impossible…"Cyborg mumbled as he looked at the two figures in front of him. He quickly turned to Ma'ri who was frowning at the side, dozing off slightly. Why hadn't it hit him sooner, the eyes, the way they spoke, the determination and their way of combatting.

TT

"you both are staying here until you state your real purpose for coming to earth."Nightwing growled.

Cyborg stepped closer to them, "No, they're not. They're leaving right now."

"What?!"Nightwing's eyes widened, "Cyborg-"

"KidFlash, get them out of here, Raven, prepare a room for them."

"You don't get to free them like this!"Nightwing growled, "Batman hasn't even agreed to let them go!" Before Cyborg could retort, they were interrupted.

"A transmission has just come in from Tameran."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Shoutout to _DimitraMitsos, Hunterx24, AlteranHumanJR, Blazingly Awesome, TheDarkrealm and Guest_ _!_**

 **I'm so glad you guys replied, followed or favorited! This gave me motivation to publish this out chapter for you guys!**

 **I thought no one was interested in the plot and was almost discouraged to continue. I'm glad that some one likes it! :)**

 **The characters may seem OC, but I hope you will still enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters mentioned!**

"A transmission just came from Tameran!"Martian Manhunter announced.

Everyone quickly gathered in the room. Ma'ri and Aa'ron were also taken to the room.

A man appeared on the screen, "Greetings, I am Tysler of Tameran, the royal advisor."

"Greetings."Martian manhunter nodded, "we are justice league, protectors of earth."

Tysler nodded at the Martianmanhunter before continuing,"We were wondering if you had encountered two Tameranians on Earth. His Royal highness Aa'ronand'r and Her Royal highness Ma'riand'r."

Everyone tensed.

Tysler continued, "We are willing to pay for any damages they have created during their stay, if they're there we will sent our ship to get them." Tysler's eyes scanned the people in the screen before widening his eyes as he recognized the two targets he was searching for.

"Your royal highnesses!"Tysler gasped.

Aa'ron spat, "we are not returning! We will only return when we say we will."

"But, your mother-"Tysler mumbled.

"Shouldn't have known if you didn't let it slip by that we were not training at Hertale"Aa'ron interrupted.

Ma'ri frowned at Aa'ron, "you do not have to be the mean Aa'r, mother would have known sooner or later anyways."

"Princess Ma'riander…"Tysler mumbled, "it is quite the alright." "No, it is not the alright! How is mother?"Ma'ri asked, "I am the deeply sorry for hurting mother's feelings."

"Her royal highness is just worried for you."Tysler said, "Our ship can reach you in a day."

"No!"Aa'ron argued, "we are not done with what we are here for, we are not going back!"

"But…" Ma'ri shared a look with her brothers before nodding, she turned back to face Tysler, "Tysler, I am the sorry, but we can not do the returning now, please explain to mother."

"We will take care of them." Cyborg spoke up, "I will take full responsibility for their stay here. Please tell their mother that and ask her not to worry."

"You can't decide that on your own."Nightwing frowned. Superman spoke up, "If Cyborg is willing to stand up for her, then they can stay."

"Yes!"Aa'ron and Ma'ri smiled.

Superman continued, "But only if your mother is willing to let the two of you stay."

"What?"Ma'ri pouted, "but mother would never-"

"Tysler?"a familiar voice sounded freezing everyone in spot, "have you found them already?"

"Your highness, yes, we are talking to their royal highness now."

"Now?"A red haired woman came into view. "Aa'ron! Ma'ri!"Starfire exclaimed, "why did you two leave without a word? Don't you know how worried I am?!"

TT

Nightwing was frozen on spot, not able to utter another word. There she was, the woman that had left his life so suddenly, without leaving a chance for him to fix his mistakes.

"We can take care of ourselves! We are not babies!"Aa'ron argued. Starfire frowned, "you are coming back this instance! Aa'ronand'r!"

"I'm not going back until I did what I came here for!" "Aa'ronand'r!"

"Star…"Raven couldn't hold back anymore. Starfire's eyes fixed onto the rest of the people in front of the screen and froze. "We will take care of them."

"A ship will come for you tomorrow."Starfire stated, her eyes turning firm.

"So cold, Star."Nightwing stated, "afraid we won't be taking good care of them?"

"I don't want them to be of any of the burden to you."Starfire stated coldly.

Nightwing chuckled sarcastically, "We will make sure they won't come to that."

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!"Aa'ron snarled, "you are not worthy to speak to her like that!"

"Stop arguing!"Raven frowned, "We will take care of Aa'ron and Ma'ri for as long as they want to stay."

"And we will make sure that they will stay stafe."Cyborg added. Starfire sighed as she studied the determined looks of her friends, "Very well…"

TT

"They're Starfire's children?"Nightwing scowled, "is that why she left? To get married?"

"Is that how you think of her?"Cyborg frowned, "I remember it was you who broke her heart first."

Nightwing stilled for a moment, his eyes turning into sharp blazes before quickly strolling away without uttering another word.

TT

BB asked, "so what are you here for?"

"I want to train under you and Aunt Raven."Aa'ron replied, "and I want to challenge whoever is in charge of the Titans Tower."

"What?"BB asked as his eyes widened along with the others in the room.

Aa'ron looked at them with determination, "I want to own the rights to the Titans Tower."

"Tough luck kid."Nightwing smirked, "I am currently responsible for the Titans Tower."

"All the better."Aa'ron turned to face him with a sneer, "I challenge you for the right of the Titans Tower then." "Nightwing!"Superman frowned, "Robin and the others are still in it, I don't think it's wise to-"

"Like I would loose"Nightwing rolled his eyes.

Aa'ron steeled his eyes at him, "of course I request that the challenge be held after I have trained with Aunt Raven, Uncle BB and Uncle Cyborg."

"I think it would be wiser if Superman trains you instead." Cyborg stated, "we haven't trained others in a long time." Superman nodded, "I would love to help, but I'm afraid I must turn down the offer, for Louis is currently taking care of our newborn." "

I'll train you."a voice sounded. Everyone turned to looks at Batman in shock.

"I don't need to be trained by the likes of you."Aa'ron frowned after getting over the shock of Batman's offer.

Batman showed no emotion, "it's settled then, I will train you for a month."

"Aa'ron,"Ma'ri frowned, "don't do this, it would be the most difficult for you to win."

"Well, I don't intend to loose."Aa'ron said as he glared at Nightwing.

Ma'ri tugged on his sleeves, "But please, we have not found him yet, surely we can't stop now."

"Find who?"Raven asked.

Aa'ron steeled his gaze, "no one of importance."

"Aa'ron! Please stop this childish act,"Ma'ri scolded, "we have come here not for you to start the battles with anyone! Don't you dream of finding him? I thought that was what we had agreed on our 4th birthday!"

Aa'ron looked away before replying, "have it your way, but I'm still going to challenge him for the Tower. It's more important to me than finding him." Both twins glared at each other before storming away in opposite directions.

 **Feel free to leave any comments or critics! Like or follow! Anything would be great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hi! I hope you guys will enjoy this! Comment, like or follow~ The Dark End thank you for your kind comment~~~ I hope you like this chapter too:):)**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen Titans or any of the DC characters!**

Nightwing had decided to go to the roof top for some fresh air when the rest of them are looking for both twins. As he got swung the door open, he saw a tiny purple shaped figure.

"Ma'ri"Nightwing smiled as he greeted the little girl swinging her legs on the edge of the rooftop, "you like to think up here too?"

"Yes, it brings me most peace."Ma'ri nodded and turned to Nightwing, "I am the sorry for how Aa'ron reacted."

Nightwing smiled as he ruffled the little girl's hair, "it's alright Ma'ri, though I'm curious, who are you looking for?"

Ma'ri looked far away towards the sky, where the sun is about to rise. After a moment of silence Ma'ri finally spoke up, "my father."

Nightwing turned around in shock, "I thought he was with you in Tameran."

Ma'ri shook her head sadly, "I never got to meet him." She looked down, "sometimes I wonder what he looks like and how much do we look alike. Do I have his nose or his eyes…"She sniffed.

Nightwing smiled, "You know, I've seen my parents yet I still wonder what they look like."He looked straight ahead, "they died when I was eight, sometimes the memories seems so blurry that I can't remember their faces."

"I am the sorry for your loss Mr. Nightwing."Ma'ri said.

Nightwing smiled, "it's alright, let me help you find your father."

"Truly?"Ma'ri beamed at Nightwing.

Nightwing nodded, "but why did you come to Earth?Is your father an earthling?"

"I don't know, mother never speaks much of him,"Ma'ri sighed, "but I know her best friend is on Earth along with the titans. We hoped to know if they had clues."She turned to look at Nightwing, "it's good that we have done the finding of Uncle Cyborg, Uncle BB and Aunt Raven."

Nightwing stiffened before asking cautiously, "did she…did she say there was another member in the titans?"

"yes,"Ma'ri smiled, "mother said he was her best friend, Uncle Robin, yes?"

Nightwing smiled sadly, "yes, did she also tell you that Robin grew up into Nightwing?"

Ma'ri looked at Nightwing with widened eyes, "you are Uncle Robin?" Ma'ri flew up into the air with glee, "Oh! I must speak to Aa'ron of this! This is the most glorious news indeed!"

"We leave right now."Batman said as he headed for the parking room.

Aa'ron frowned at him, "I didn't agree on coming with you."

"You wish to battle Nightwing without training?"Batman raised an eyebrow.

Aa'ron scuffed at the man. It was no secret that he didn't like him. He had accidentally cam across his mother's diary and found out about her days on earth. Their mother used to tell them her Titans days as bedtime stories. Ma'ri and he were often awed by the adventurous stories. However, she never told them about her last Titans days before she left Earth. It was a complete accident that he had managed to stumble across her mother's diary when their mother was out with Ma'ri for a mother and daughter outing. He found out that his mother's boyfriend was the Uncle Robin they heard about. He found out that Robin had decided to make a change from Robin to Nightwing once he had turned 19. They were going to get married after the change. But Nightwing had decided to focus more on his career before making the big jump in his life. His mother had been supportive of his choice even when he announced that he was going to make a name for himself in Bludhaven while his mother stayed with the rest of the titans. His mother was going to give him a surprise visit when she caught him cheating with his platonic friend by the name of Babs, the Oracle. They broke it off soon after. When his mother found out that she was pregnant with them, she called Nightwing. However, Nightwing told her it was a poor lie to get him back and told her that she was a burden to his career now even more so with a baby and that heroes aren't supposed to date. His mother found out a few days later that Nightwing and Oracle had gotten together. Heartbroken, she left for Tameran.

He hated the man that was his father. He didn't understand why he didn't want him. He scuffed ironically, he was indeed his father's son as he went through some scoping afterwards to find out what their lives on Earth was like and how everyone was doing. He also found out that Batman had played a huge part in convincing his father to give up his alien of a mother. He didn't know how to break it to his sister. He knows it would break her heart. She always thought highly of their father despite never meeting him. However, in the tiny mind of his, he concluded that if he managed to break down the Titans tower. It would be enough revenge on his father. Telling him that Nightwing didn't mean a thing to his mother, his sister and him.

But in order to win, he had to train, even if it means from one of his least favorite person. His mother and sister depends on him. He knows, his sister will find out sooner or later. He will be the shoulder that his father couldn't be for the two most important women in his life. He looked up and glared at Batman and swallowed hard before replying, "I'll go."

"Aa'ron! You must-"Ma'ri glanced around the room and sank to the ground with a frown, "where is Aa'ron?"

"He left to train with Batman."Cyborg replied, "they went to Gotham."

"Without a good bye?" Ma'ri looked down.

Beastboy comforted Ma'ri, "it'll be just for two months. He'll be back before you know it!" He then wiggled his eyebrows, "meanwhile you get to hang out with the best uncle- ME and your auntie Raven! It'll be so much fun!" He continued to rant on the list of things he planned for them to do while Raven rolled her eyes. She did look forward to spending time with her niece, but she can't help but worry about how crazy her husband will get. She just hopes that he doesn't use Ma'ri an excuse to ask her to bring out the moped she had transported away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope you guys will enjoy this! Comment on what you guys think or leave critics! I would love to hear your thoughts! Also Favourite it if you like it XD :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters**

~Batcave~

Aa'ron shuddered as he stepped out of the batjet into the dark and gloomy batcave. A white haired man stood to the side of the entrance. Aa'ron know who he is from the research he had done, yet he decided to keep quiet.

"Master Bruce." Alfred nodded at Batman.

Obviously, Batman had informed Alfred of his arrival, Aa'ron was surprised that he had decided to reveal his true identity to him. He pulled himself out of his thoughts on why Batman had revealed his identity to him to find Alfred looking at him as if waiting for him to say something.

He quickly composed his features. "Greetings, I'm Aa'ron."

Alfred nodded at him, "Very well, Master Aa'ron, please follow me to your room."

Batman wasted no time as he put Aa'ron straight into training, he was expressionless as he looked at Aa'ron train. He was no idiot, the way Aa'ron swung through the obstacles and the way he delivered punches brought back memories of a certain young boy he had taught. He also couldn't dismiss the fact that the boy was indeed a well taught warrior for his age, and he definitely had the grace of an acrobat within his every move. "You're going out on a mission with me tonight." Batman stated as he left the training room.

~ Watch Tower~

"Ma'ri,"Beastboy beamed as he Ma'ri entered the room. Cyborg turned his attention from the stove and gestured the little girl to sit opposite him. Ma'ri flew over and plopped on the stool.

"Here you go."Cyborg slid two pancakes onto the plate in front of her.

Ma'ri took a bite and floated midair as she gasped at the flavor, "this is the marvelous."

That's when Nightwing stepped into the room. He chuckled at the sight of Ma'ri wolfing down her breakfast. Ma'ri noticed that Nightwing entered and flew over to him, "uncle Robin, you have to do the tasting of Uncle Cyborg's cooking! This is better than anything I've ever eaten!"

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other in confusion. Didn't Ma'ri know?

Beastboy couldn't contain his curiousity and spoke up, "Uncle Robin?"

Ma'ri nodded gleefully, "yes! This was the glorious news I wanted to tell Aa'ron yesterday!"Then she turned and faced Nightwing nervously, "should I call you Uncle Nightwing instead? I remember the mentioning of another Robin that resides in the Titan Tower, yes?"

Nightwing chuckled and ruffled her hair, "whatever you like squirt."

Cyborg cleared his throat and asked, "so… um Nightwing, you heading back to Bludhaven later?"

Nightwing nodded as he took a bite out of the pancake Cyborg had prepared for him, "this is really good Cy, I've forgotten how good your cooking was."

Ma'ri clasped her hands together, "Uncle Cyborg! I wish to learn to make this for Aa'ron! I am most certain that he would do the loving this to bits!"

Cybrog beamed at her, "Of course Ma'ri."

Ma'ri looked around before asking with concern sketched on her face, "where is Aunt Raven? Is she the unwell?"

Beastboy shook his head, "I think she is doing her morning meditation. She will join us soon with her morning tea." He smiled at Ma'ri, "but I'm sure you'll be thrilled to learn where we are going today."

Ma'ri's eyes lit up, while Cyborg and Nightwing listened on, both interested in hearing where Beastboy is planning to take her.

"We're going to… drum roll please."Beastboy announced as he tapped on the kitchen table, "Titans Towers!"

Ma'ri flew into Beastboy's arms while she rambled, "glorious! That's where mother and all of you stayed and fought off criminals, yes? In Jump City? Aa'ron and I wanted to stop there on the way, but we had to see you and Aunt Raven first. Aa'ron would surely be of the jealous!"

"I knew you'd like it!"Beastboy said proudly. Nightwing and Cyborg rolled their eyes, they have all aged, but somehow Beastboy still managed to keep that youthful mind of his.

"Sparky! Where's my breakfast?"a voice shouted from the entrance to the room. Everyone turned to see Bumblebee standing there with her hands on her hips. She quickly marched over to where Ma'ri was standing and crouched down next to her height, her hand shot up to cover up her gasp "Raven told me but…I can't believe this."

Ma'ri searched for names her mother had mentioned to her before smiling up at Bumble bee, "you're Aunt Bee! From Titans East, yes?"

"Oh!"Bumblebee chuckled happily as she engulfed Ma'ri in a tight hug, "you even sound like your mother!"

"Let the poor child go, you suffocating her."Jinx said as she walked up to Bumblebee. Bumblebee quickly loosened her hug. Jinx took the time to study the girl, "same bright eyes, smile." She nodded with a small smile, "aside from the hair color and skin tone differences, you are a carbon copy of your mother."

"Aunt Jinx?"Ma'ri asked, not entirely sure if she had the correct name in mind.

"In the flesh."Jinx smiled.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "how did you guys get here so fast?"

Raven walked in and replied, "I teleported them over."

"You weren't doing your morning meditation?"Beastboy asked.

Raven replied as she made her cup of tea, "I thought the rest of the titans would be thrilled to meet Ma'ri."

"And she is right."Bumblebee agreed as she smacked Cyborg on the head, "you all had known since last night and didn't even bother to call any of us?"

"Yes, shame on all of you." Another voice spoke up, they turned to see Aqualad walking through the door with Speedy, Mas y Minos trailing after.

Spedy raced over and scooped up Beastboy's plate making Beastboy frown,"Rae, did you really have to bring him here too?"

"Too bad I'm here already."Speedy shrugged.

Mas y Minos, who had grown into teens and learned to speak English shot a toothy grin at Ma'ri while circling her in high speed.

Mas stopped and spoke up," Is she Stafire's daughter?"

"She's as beautiful."Minos replied. Overwhelmed by the attention, she gave them an awkward smile.

"Alright, twins, back off."Nightwing frowned at the two, a weird sense of protection shot up.

A beep suddenly sounded and interrupted the conversation. Nightwing looked down at his communicator and frowned, "I have to go."

"We'll see you soon, Uncle Nightwing? Yes?"Ma'ri asked.

"I'll come over when I have time."Nightwing smiled at her.

"Don't stay for too long."The New Robin frowned at the group, earning a laugh from Flash who had joined them in Jump City, "scared that we would interrupt you guys fighting crimes?"

New Robin rolled his eyes, "just don't make too much of a mess."He then turned his attention to Ma'ri, "Is she…"

He looked up to see the others nod then said, "then you're welcome to stay."

"Why?"Another tiny figure frowned among the titans.

"Damian."New Robin frowned, "don't start an argument now."

Damian was sent to train with the Titans for a short time while Batman was training Aa'ron.

A crime alert stopped them from further discussion.

After visiting the Titans Tower, they had decided to return to Beastboy and Raven's house to rest, while the others retired to their own homes. Ma'ri smiled at the today's events, she wished her mother would return. Everyone seem so nice, this was definitely a welcome change from the hostile Tameran environment.

~Meanwhile at Gotham~

Aaron had joined Batman when he swooped down from the roof, stopping the Joker from making his escape. The Joker laughed as he threw explosions at the duo. He singsonged,"You will never catch me"

He was mildly surprised when Aa'ron flew out of it unharmed and launching a punch at him which he ducked. Joker's eyes lit up with joy, "what is this? A newly improvised Robin?"

Aa'ron growled as he shot eyebeams at him, sending the joker flying into a wall, "I'm not a Robin!"

Joker laughed as jumped onto the roof, "Where have you found this jewel? I like this one. Slightly different from all the others you've taught."

"Stop."Batman commanded Aa'ron, who was about to fly at him.

The Joker laughed and beamed at Aa'ron, "I'll be seeing you soon enough little new Robin."

Aa'ron grinded his teeth together and spat, "I'm Nightfire, don't see me as one of them."

"HAHA!"Joker laughed as he made his escape, "I see many fun adventures for us ahead! Improved Robin."

 **So~ What do you guys think of this chapter? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm going to the US for an exchange program this August, so I've got some things to wrap up~ I hope you will like this story! Please leave comments or critics :) I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans! Any DC characters you see does not belong to me!**

Ma'ri woke up at the crack of dawn. She floated over to Beatboy and Raven's room to find steady breathing. She flew out of the house, deciding to roam around the city for a while. It was very different from Tameran, everyone was nice and seemed to be friendlier. She had just landed in the park when a figure knocked her to the ground.

"You! You should leave now!" a familiar voice snarled at her. She turned around to find the boy she had seen from the titans yesterday who seemed to be around her age.

"Friend uh…Damian?"Ma'ri asked.

Damian growled at her, "I am not your friend! You and your brother should leave right now."

Ma'ri frowned slightly at his rude behavior, "Am I and my brother being of the trouble to the titans?"

"You don't belong here"Damian stated as he stood up from his crouching stance, "you should be back in your planet."

Ma'ri frowned at him, "but Aunt Raven, Mr. Superman, Mr.-"

"Well, you're no hero."Damian frowned, "your kind will only leave destruction behind."

"My kind?"Ma'ri glared at him with clenched fists and swallowed before replying, "please do not be of the rude and utter such untrue words."

Damian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms together challengingly, "Oracle said your mom wrecked a heavoc on Jump upon her arrival."

"She later became a member of the titans and saved countless people."Ma'ri replied.

Damian snickered, "still doesn't change the fact that she was a vicious alien warrior from the start. If left unsupervised, she could have become a lethal destruction."

"Do not speak of my mother in such way."Ma'ri growled.

Damian laughed darkly, "I guess Oracle was also right in assuming that she was a Troq?"

Ma'ri last nerve broke and she launched herself at the Damian.

Damian quickly rolled to the side to avoid a starbolt from Ma'ri.

The two engaged in a fight and nearly destroyed the street before the red Robin swopped down with the rest of the titans to stop them.

"Damian! Ma'ri"Tim frowned at his brother and the young girl, "what are you two doing?!"

Ma'ri looked down, "I am the sorry friend red Robin. It won't happen again."

Damian didn't change his stance as he continued to glare at Ma'ri.

Tim turned to look at Damian, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Damian snickered before replying, "I did nothing wrong."

"You were sputtering lies about my mother!"Ma'ri fumed.

"It was nothing but the truth!"Damian spat back at her.

Ma'ri lunged for his throat once more, but Tim pulled her back before she could do any damage on his brother.

"Damian, please."Tim turned to look at his brother, asking him to stop with his eyes.

Damain snickered and quickly left but not before giving them a glare.

~ Wayne Manor~

Aa'ron stopped abruptly in the doorway. He was going to get some food from the kitchen when a sudden pain struck him.

"Master Aa'ron?"Alfred quickly approached him with a worried expression.

Aa'ron shook his head, bringing himself back from his trance, his sister is feeling hurt. Something or someone had hurt her.

"Alfred, do you have any means of communication with uncle Beastboy and Aunt Raven?"Aa'ron asked.

Alfred shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Aa'ron nodded solemnly, he felt bad for not apologizing or saying goodbye before leaving his sister. He has to go back and check on her.

~Logan household~

"Why were you on the street with Damian?" Beastboy asked as he put down a plate of tofu in front of the little girl.

Red Robin had escorted her back to their house, briefing them on what had happened on the street.

Ma'ri shook her head with a bright smile,"it was nothing, I'm sorry if I'm being the trouble for you."

Raven silently placed a cup of tea in front of the girl as she studied her expressions, it was impossible for the girl to fool the experienced and alerted empath, though she had to admit, the girl was pretty good at hiding her true emotions, a trait the girl's mother didn't possess.

"Would you like to go to Titans East Tower?"Raven spoke up, "I heard that they wanted to show you around."

Ma'ri nodded gleefully.

Beastboy beamed as he got up, "I'll get our stuffs, Bee said that they want us to stay over!"

Raven went on sipping her morning tea, carefully observing the girl who seemed to be troubled. After a moment or two Mari spoke up, "Aunt Raven."

Raven put down her tea and looked at the young girl.

"Would it... would it be possible for us to stop by Bludhaven before going to Titans East?"Ma'ri asked as she played with her fingers.

"And why is that?"Raven asked curiously. Did the girl want to visit Richard? Did she know the truth?

Ma'ri replied, "Uncle Rob-Uncle Nightwing said he could help me with my task on Earth."

"Your task?"Raven asked, "what is it?"

"To find my birth father."

 **AN: P.S. In this story Tim Drake is the Red Robin and is around 15, while Damian is one year older than the twins! Feel free to ask or suggest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen titans or DC characters!**

Beastboy leaned over towards Raven and whispered as he looked at the little girl knocking on the door in front of them, "do you really think this is a good idea?"

"the truth will come oute sooner or later"Raven shrugged, "and it would be better if they figured it out themselves instead of having to hear it from someone else."

The door opened and revealed Nightwing, who smiled as he greeted the little girl, "Hey there Ma'ri."

Ma'ri flew into Nightwing's arms, "Uncle Nightwing! Is this your city?"

"Yes,"Nightwing nodded as he ruffled Ma'ri's hair.

Beastboy spoke up, "don't you have work today?"

Nightwing shook his head, "I took the day off."

Ma'ri asked with a curious glint in her eyes, "Are you not Nightwing in the day as well?"

Nightwing shook his head as he gestured to a his badge that laid on the table, "I'm police officer Grayson by day."

"The people with badges and gun?"Ma'ri asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Nightwing smiled and picked up his badge and gave it to Mari, "yup, Officer Grayson at your service."

Beast boy was stunned that Nightwing had actually told the girl about his true identity. Perhaps he felt it, the connection of a father and a daughter.

"Richard Grayson?"Ma'ri asked as she read his badge , "is that your real name? Uncle Nightwing?"

"Yes."Nightwing nodded, he didn't know why he trusted the girl so much as to tell her his true identity, "but we don't let people know that Richard Grayson is actually Nightwing."

Upon seeing Ma'ri nod, he turned and set her down, "I've been trying to get a lead to finding your father." He pulled up a screen, "Your DNA components prove that we can narrow down to 3 planets. The Kordena is too far, so we can eliminate it. Hence, it brings us down to Wasern and Earth."

"Earth?"Ma'ri asked, "this is glorious news! Aa'ron and I didn't expect that our father would be an Earthling!" "He could be Wasernian."Nightwing reminded.

Ma'ri shook her head, "Wasernians don't have the best relation with Tameranians." She beamed, "I wish we could tell Aa'ron the news!"

~Logan household~

Aa'ron knocked on the nervously, "Ma'ri? Aunt Raven? Uncle Beastboy" this continued for a few minutes before he realized he could sense where his twin was with their telepathic powers. He began to fly in Ma'ri's direction.

Ma'ri was sharing some of her training experiences with Nightwing when they heard someone banging on the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?"Beastboy asked as he looked at the door.

Nightwing shook his head as he stood up from the couch hesitantly, his instincts kicking in. Before any of the former titans had the chance to react, Ma'ri threw open the door and embraced the person in front of it, "Aa'ron!"

Aa'ron inspected his sister nervously,"Are you alright?I felt that you were upset and hurt and..."

"I'm fine,"Ma'ri smiled as she hugged Aa'ron again, "is that why you left your training?"

Aa'ron sighed, "and I guess I want to apologize for the fight we had. I shouldn't be mad at you for wanting to find our father."

"Aa'r!"Ma'ri beamed as she floated up in the air, "all is well, I have the best of news to tell you!"

She turned around and dragged Nightwing towards Beastboy, "Uncle Nightwing is the Uncle Robin mother has told us about! Isn't it glorious?"

Aaron glared at Nightwing, but before he had a chance to speak up, Ma'ri continued, "Uncle Nightwing is also helping us find our father!"

Aaron frowned at Nightwing with an unimpressed stare,"YOU're helping us find our father?"

"Look, I'm not doing it for you."Nightwing said as he crossed his arms,"I'm doing this for the nicer twin, and did batman let you off training?"

"Glad to know, I'd hate to owe you any favors."Aa'ron snickered, "so what? scared I'd beat you?"

"Aa'r"Ma'ri frowned, "please do not be the rude, uncle Nightwing has narrowed down that our father is an Earthling!"

Aa'ron glared at Nightwing before turning to Ma'ri, "please do not get your hopes up regarding father."

 **Author's note: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
